Pregnant in Combat Boots
by hadleygirl
Summary: Heard of pregnant and in heels? A routine mission results in the capture and arrest of Lee Christmas. You really don't want to be the one on the wrong end of the automatic weapon when Shady's at the trigger; and heaven help you if you're the one trying to stop the Expendables from rescuing their partner. The next in the Shady "Boots" Powell stories.
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you seems so inadequate. So many of you have read Shady's adventures, commented on the stories, followed them, favorited them and asked for more of them. So, in response to your kindness, here's her latest tale. And, as Shady's humble scribe, we believe we've got at least one more after this one! But, whatever the outcome, know how honored and appreciative I have been at your reception. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Why was it when he was told that the job would be so very easy, Barney Ross always had doubts? They were in a hell-hole in Oaxaca, Mexico called Santo Domingo Tonala or, as it was known by the locals, Tonala. Oaxaca bordered the Mexican state of Guerrero, home to the armed wing of the Knights Templar drug cartel known as la Resistencia. Their job was, basically, a hit. The team was to get in, dispose of the two main leaders of the group and get out. Their intel was sound; the location was spot on. Only problem, when they had attempted to take out their targets, the world around them collapsed. Apparently, Barney's team was a decoy or a better description, a homing beacon. Before they could take a shot, the entire area was set upon by the local police force and their targets were captured. And, the problem with that was, the Expendables were caught in the round-up; unable to identify themselves as the so-called good guys because of their original mission. What a cluster fuck!

The team was on the run, trying to get away from the local policia. So far, Ross, Toll and Gunnar had all made it back to the rendezvous point but there were still three to go. The rest of the team continued to lay low, hiding in wait and avoiding their new adversaries. A rustle in the grass nearby had three weapons immediately pointed in the general direction as Yin's head popped up. Now, they only needed two more.

Barney picked up static on his headset and motioned for the others to listen.

"Yeah," Jensen confirmed, "it's Hale. Sounds like he's yelling for us to..."

"Get the hell out," Caesar was now close enough to be heard, running full out and motioning for the team to get going.

Ross nodded and jumped on their plane that was hidden in the nearby brush. Yin and Toll started yanking at the vines and other foliage they had used to camouflage the transport. Gunnar had weapons ready to lay down cover fire but there didn't appear to be anyone following their running man. He also looked very much alone. All the men entered the plane quickly and Barney began to slowly taxi, yelling as he did, "Where's Christmas?"

"Get us in the air and I'll tell you," Hale responded.

"Not without him," Gunnar argued.

Caesar sat in the floor of the cargo hold, shaking his head, "They caught him. We've got to go."

Except for the sound of the rotors, it was eerily quiet. Toll responded, "We'll have to figure a way to get him. Was he okay?"

Again, Caesar shook his head, "He got clipped. That's how they got him. He was fighting them as only Lee can, in order to buy us the time we needed to get away."

Barney nodded, "Yeah, okay. We get back to San Francisco and regroup. We'll make the return in twenty-four hours."

Yang voiced the unspoken question, "Who's going to tell Shady?"

"These are the types of jobs we never allowed her to participate in," Toll added.

Shortly after Shady had joined the team, Barney and the others had made the decision that missions like these – the ones that were basically assassinations – didn't really require her participation. She was, after all, a formal Federal Agent and it didn't seem right to involve her. Then, when she and Christmas got serious, he certainly didn't want her involved. After the marriage and kids, well, there was no question and Lee didn't even tell her about these types of jobs. All the information he ever gave Shady was that it was another assignment and he'd be home when it was done. Now, the Expendables leader was going to have to go to that wife and tell her that her husband had been captured and was, most likely, being interrogated using methods that the United States had outlawed somewhere around the early 1800's. Too bad Mexico hadn't caught up yet.

"I'll tell her," Ross finally answered, "I'm the boss. It's my job."

Gunnar responded, "I'll call Shadow, see if he can meet us at the hangar. You at least deserve backup."

Barney thanked him and then flew as if the hounds of hell were on his tail. His second in command and best friend was in trouble. The sooner they could get back and rescue him, the better it would be – for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee was on assignment with the Expendables and Shady was home…with the boys. This was how she spent her life nowadays. She smiled as she "enjoyed" dinner with her little men. The oldest, six year old T.J., was his father's son. He looked exactly like Lee; well, if Lee had hair. Shady was certain that she was paying for all of her husband's childhood misdeeds with this particular son, too. The middle child, four year old Ian Ross, was her dark angel. He had black hair, green eyes and the devil's own smile. He had already learned how to charm his way out of most scrapes. What T.J. couldn't dream up, Ian could. Finally, her almost one year old was Rory Hale. His toothless, dimpled grin reminded Shady of her father. So, too, his coloring – blonde hair, blue eyes – looking exactly like his grandfather's baby pictures.

Boots stood up to get more milk for the boys and caught her reflection in the flat surface of the refrigerator. Damn that smooth talking Brit – he had convinced her to try just one more time for their girl. And, fool that she was, she had agreed (like she could really deny him anything anyway.) So here she was, seven months pregnant, and, if the sonogram was to be believed, they had gotten it right this time. She was finally carrying their daughter. Shady refilled the older boys' glasses and sat back down to feed her littlest darling. And, to answer the endless questions of her middle.

"Momma, why does Dad call you Mum?" Ian asked around a mouthful of food.

"Because where he's from, that's how you address your mother," Shady answered, making faces at the baby as she spoke.

T.J. thumped his brother's head, "And it's why he says Da and not Dad." Ian's fork clattered to the table and he shoved back. The boys began to squabble, the intensity building.

Shady's growled, "Boys," stopped any further escalation of conflict. And, when she added, "You'd really hate for me to tell your father that the two of you were fighting at the table again. Especially, after he warned you both that was completely unacceptable behavior."

Both boys became instantly contrite. The oldest said, "I think I'm done with dinner, Momma."

"Me, too, Mum," Ian copied his heroes – his brother and his father.

"Very well, then. Put your plates in the sink and get ready for your bath," she ordered, adding, "And T.J., don't overflow the bathtub or…"

"Or I'll be on K.P. again. Yes, Momma, I know," he interrupted, even sounding like his absent father. And he trailed down the hall, his younger brother bouncing behind him.

Shady placed a pile of cheerios in front of the baby and quickly cleaned the kitchen. She heard the water run, then stop, and splashing and laughter. She shook her head – there would definitely be a mess. Oh well, boys will be boys. Shady picked up Rory, cleaned him up and put him down for the night. He immediately snuggled with his teddy bear, Toll (so named because of one mangled ear) and was soon fast asleep. She then patrolled the hall, got the two older boys dressed and in the bed. Shady had just closed their door when she heard the sound at the front of the house. She slipped back down the hall and eased open the cabinet, sliding out the Sig and chambering a round. Boots took a position behind the other large Chinese chest and waited for the intruder to come the rest of the way into her home.

The front door opened and the face Shady saw was the last one she expected, "Dad!" She yelled, revealing her position but not dropping her weapon.

"Good lord, Shady. Only you would meet me at the door, seven months pregnant and armed," her dad, Shadow Powell, chastised.

She locked the safety and got the round out of the gun, locking it back in the cabinet, all the time, talking to her father, "You know good and well Lee isn't here. And, I'm going to do whatever I have to do to protect them," nodding towards her sons' bedrooms, "in his absence. Besides," she turned on him again, "you usually call when you're coming in. What's wrong?"

Her dad had the decency to look chagrined. He turned towards the door where the Expendables team leader, Barney Ross, now stood, "Hello, Boots."

Shady's eyes widened and she instantly paled. Her dad was at her side, grabbing her arm and leading her to a nearby seat. Barney closed the door and followed the couple across to the sitting area in the living room.

"Where are the boys," Shadow asked quietly.

"Already in bed," Boots responded, her mouth suddenly dry.

He nodded in response and dropped down on the arm of the chair as Ross sat down on the couch across from his former female team member.

"Don't fuck around with me, Barney. If he's dead, just tell me," Shady's tone was menacing.

Barney shook his head, "He's not dead, Snow." And she released the breath she'd been holding. "However," Ross continued, "he was captured."

Shady nodded, "But, he's alive."

For the first time since entering her home, Barney smiled, "Yes, Boots, he's alive."

"So what are you going to do," she countered, the former mercenary in her taking over as she questioned the boss.

"Your father and I, along with the rest of the team, will go after him, of course," Ross answered.

"Of course," Shady parroted. "Only one problem with that idea."

"Oh? What?" Ross wanted to know.

"If they already suspect Lee is a gun-for-hire, then all of you busting in will just confirm that," Boots argued.

Thomas Powell looked down at his daughter and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "No," her dad interjected.

"Dad," Shady countered.

"No, Shady, I know exactly what that devious little mind of yours is contemplating and there's no way I'm going to allow you to do that," Thomas Powell was adamant.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Ross asked.

"I'm going with you," Shady answered simply. The look on Barney Ross' face was priceless. His mouth fell open but before he could roar his protest, Shady covered the lower half of his face with her hand. "The boys are asleep," she hissed, "and you will not wake them."

He nodded his assent and she lowered her hand. "I agree with your father," Barney answered quietly but with all the necessary heat. "There is no way in HELL you're going."

"Look," Shady countered, "an easy way to corroborate whatever tale Lee has told them would be for his very pregnant wife to show up." Before either man could interrupt, she rushed on, "There's no way they would believe that someone in my condition would be a mercenary and involved in whatever is going on." She stood up, "You guys think on it for a little while longer and I'll go pack a bag. When I get back, you'll see I'm right."

Shady started to walk past her dad but he grabbed her arm, "I'm going, too."

She reached out and touched his shoulder, "I would rather you be here with the boys. With both their mom and dad gone, I think it'd be best if they could stay with someone they know."

Powell pursed his lips, thinking it over but finally nodded, "Yeah, okay, Shady." And he released her so she could go to the bedroom to get ready.

Once Boots left the room, Ross started in on the Colonel, "Are you crazy?"

Powell shook his head, "Probably but she's right. And, it makes perfect sense, everything she said. As much as I hate to admit it, Shady's got a good idea."

Ross harrumphed, "Yeah, I know she does. I just hate admitting it, too." Powell smiled as Barney added, "I'll take care of her."

Thomas answered, "I know you will." He glanced down the hallway and then back to Ross, "Get ready. She'll be back here shortly." Powell stood up and then headed down the same corridor his daughter had gone just a few minutes before.

When Shadow got into the bedroom, he found his daughter sitting on a dressing bench in the closet, one of Christmas' shirts in her embrace. Shady looked up at the sound and Powell could see the tear tracks on her face. He didn't go to her but sat down on the bed opposite her instead, "He's alive, Shady."

Boots swallowed, "I know, Dad, but that man's my whole world."

"No," her father responded firmly, "the boys and the babe on the way are your world now. Your focus is on doing what's best for them. And, right now, what's best for them is to help go after their dad. But," he paused and she locked gazes with the Colonel, "if you let anything happen to you or that baby girl you're carrying, it will kill Lee. So, be careful."

Boots nodded, "I will, Dad. I give you my word." She took a breath and stood up to begin packing her bag. When Shady walked out of the closet, she gave her father a tight hug and kiss, "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, Commander." He swatted her backside, "Go bring home our Brit." Shady grinned and left to follow orders.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee was stripped naked down to the waist; his arms tied, outstretched, between two posts. This because he refused to simply take a beating without fighting back. A huge, gargantuan of a man was now using his body as a punching bag and Lee had no way to absorb the blows. He could handle the ones to the ribs. Christmas was pretty sure those were already bruised and on their way to being broken. It was the kidney shots that staggered him. Those were painful and the giant took perverse pleasure in making every other blow to that area. Lee had tried not to flinch but after what seemed like the 100th time, he'd given up.

The Captain of the local force was sitting in the corner watching his Sergeant loosen up their adversary. The man continued to claim he was not a part of la Resistencia; however, his fighting skills would seem to indicate otherwise. The leader yelled for his enforcer to stop and then walked up to the big Brit.

"So, gringo, you ready now to tell me your real name?" The Captain grabbed Lee's face and forced him to look up.

Lee's smile was disingenuous, "I have already told you my real name. It's Lee North and I'm here on a private contracting job."

The Captain returned Lee's smile with the same amount of disingenuousness, "And I have already told you, Senor, that you are going to have to be more specific. The group we found you with are notorious drug dealers and enforcers. You put two of my men in the hospital with your skills. I can only imagine the type of contracting you would be doing."

"How's this for specific, Captain?" Lee ground out, "Go fuck yourself."

The Captain laughed with no humor whatsoever and backhanded Christmas, splitting his lip in the process. "And how was that for specific, Senor?"

The Expendable spat out a mouthful of blood, landing precisely on top of the gargantuan's boot top, "I think I liked my answer better."

The Captain nodded and the behemoth resumed his beating. Lee lasted another twenty minutes until one final blow to his kidneys was all he could take and everything went black.

* * *

Barney started barking orders as soon as he and Shady hit the gym. "Yin, gather the aerials and maps of the city. Gunnar, find us a safe house. Toll, we'll need a Huey or a Blackhawk." He turned back to Shady, "You are still instruments-rated on the Huey, right?" She nodded her answer but didn't speak. Barney wheeled back around expecting to see his men in motion. They, however, were all staring at the woman with him, frozen in their places.

Gunnar broke the silence, "I thought Shadow was going."

"He was," Ross responded, "but Boots made a compelling argument why it should be her instead."

Hale's mouth dropped, "And you agreed?"

Barney's look told him he did.

"And you don't think her condition's an issue?" Caesar continued, now standing in Ross' personal space.

Nose to nose, Barney said back, "Nope."

That was enough for everyone else and the team went into overdrive.

"Aerials and maps. I'll also see about getting plans for the jail," Yin spoke, leaving the room.

Gunnar followed Yin out the door, calling over his shoulder, "Safe house, on it. Apartment good, too?" Barney voiced his agreement to the Swede's departing back.

Toll confirmed, "Helos, got it," and he just as suddenly exited.

Three were left now, Hale and Shady locked in a staring match. He couldn't stand it any longer, "Hell, no, Barney. No way is she going."

Ross started to speak but Shady interrupted, "It's okay, Barney, I've got this. Give us the room, would you?"

Barney hesitated, looking from one team member to the other. "Okay but we need to be wheels up in an hour," the leader reminded them as he left the room.

Caesar turned his back on the female, unable to face her, still overwhelmed with guilt at leaving her husband behind.

She smiled, "So you were with Lee?" He nodded that he was but didn't speak. So, Shady continued, "How'd he warn you to leave him behind? Throw a knife at you?"

Hale jerked around, "What? How would you know…" He trailed off at her smile and then answered his own question, "Because it was your prearranged signal."

"No, because I know my husband," she answered. "I know what he'll do. The kinds of things he'll say. I know him from working, living and loving with him for the last ten years." Caesar's shoulders sagged in defeat so she changed tack, "What is my youngest son's name?"

"Rory Hale."

"Rory _Hale_," she confirmed. "Do you think I would name my son after a coward?"

"You didn't name your son. Lee did."

She had him, "So do you think he would name his son after someone he didn't respect?"

Caesar gave her lopsided smile, "So what's he naming this one?"

Shady's response was delivered somewhat absently, "I don't know. We've never discussed girl names."

"A girl? For sure?" He crossed to Boot's quickly.

"As sure as we can be until the baby arrives." She looked up at the Expendables' team member, "But, please don't tell the others and, especially, Barney. He'll have a cow."

"Fine, but you will be extra careful and cautious. I will not be responsible for anything happening to this baby. I know how much Lee wants a daughter. So you will do everything we tell you or I will spill the beans on the whole sorry mess." He glared at Shady, "And I will, too."

Shady smiled sweetly, "Got it. Now, let's go get my fella." Hale nodded and followed her from the room.

* * *

Barney let Shady fly the plane. His hope was that it would keep her occupied and tire her out. They landed on a small, private airstrip in Salina Cruz and then drove the remaining nine hours to Santo Domingo Tonala. Gunnar had found two apartments across the hall from each other. Shady would get one of the bedrooms with Barney and the rest of the guys would rotate their time in the other. They arrived somewhere around two in the morning and Shady didn't argue when Barney told her to sack out. Between chasing kids, fighting with the Expendables and worrying about Lee, she was exhausted. The rest of the team drew straws, part of them taking watch; the others getting to rest. They didn't think they were followed or observed but no one was willing to take any chances. They needed the certainty that their op wouldn't fail before it ever had a chance to succeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Shady was up, showered and dressed by nine in the morning. She had chosen a sleeveless cotton shirt and long skirt that played up her pregnancy; flip-flop style sandals completed her dress. She wasn't surprised to see Barney sitting at the table with a coffee cup in hand. She grabbed a bottle of water out of a refrigerator that was, interestingly enough, already fully stocked. It was obvious that the team had been quite busy.

"Sit down, Snow," Barney ordered. She slid into a chair and waited for the leader to continue, "I don't want you to get your hopes up. There's a chance he's not here."

"Yes, Barney," she answered quietly.

"But, if he is here, you can't show your hand. You've got to have just the right amount of relief and anxiety."

"Yes, Barney," she answered again.

"And, this is a long term op, if need be. If he's here, then you're not going to be able to get him out immediately."

"Yes, Barney," Shady answered again.

"Am I boring you, Snow?"

"Yes, Barney," she replied automatically, smiling broadly.

He grinned, "If I tell you to be careful, you gonna answer, yes, Barney, again?"

She continued to smile impishly, "Yes, Barney."

Without malice he instructed, thumbing toward the door, "Get the hell out! Toll's already on watch outside the jail. Straight there. And, when done for the day, straight back." She stood up and took a breath but Barney grabbed her arm, "It's going to be fine, Shady. If he's there, he won't be for much longer."

Shady laid a hand on his shoulder and answered seriously, "Yes, Barney." Then she headed out the door to start their mission.

* * *

"Compromiso, Senor?" The very pregnant woman got the attention of the young policeman sitting behind the desk. Continuing in Spanish, she added, "I hope you can help me. I'm looking for my husband."

"Su esposo, Senora?" The young man questioned.

"Si," she replied, "es nombre Lee Norte. Lee North."

She saw the officer's eyes widen and he jumped to his feet, "Un momento, senora." He barely got the words out of his mouth before he flew into an area behind him. Shady could see the younger man gesturing wildly to an older officer. At the mention of the name, the gentleman's head jerked up and he locked gazes with the woman. He quickly disentangled himself from the desk and walked out to meet the female.

"Ola, Senor," she began in Spanish, "me nombre es…"

"English, Senora, I speak English," he had interrupted, his voice deep, the English accented but understandable. "I'm Captain Emilio de Silva. My officer says you are searching for your husband?"

"Yes, sir. Lee North. My name is Shady North." When he didn't interrupt, she continued, "He and I work for a company providing ecological studies for the local government. The area we're in has been known to be home to some, uh, less than reputable types, including the local cartels. My husband provides private security for our firm. You could say I'm the brains and he's the brawn."

"Senora," the Captain asked cautiously, "why would you come here?"

"I've heard reports that a major round-up of cartel members was conducted recently and I'm afraid my husband may have been included."

"Forgive my impertinence but what man, in his right mind, would bring a woman in your condition to the jungle, much less leave her behind?"

Shady smiled shyly, "I wasn't in this condition when we came. But, when you're not working, there's not much else to do." She shrugged, "It just kind of happened."

The Captain laughed, "Your first?"

She shook her head, "No, Captain, my fourth. The others are at home with their grandfather." The best lies always contained a modicum of truth.

"But why would you come here? Leave your children?"

"Simple, Captain," Shady said firmly, "money. The pay is better than anything we can get at home. And, we get to work together."

He nodded. The gringa's story was plausible. Tonala was trying to remake itself as a tourist spot for the naturalist. A firm like the one she described could be just what the town would employ. Security would certainly be needed and a man like the one in his cell could certainly provide it. It could all be an elaborate ruse by the cartel to free a valuable asset, too. It would be interesting to see the couple together.

"Senora Norte, I do have a man in my custody who could be your husband. However, I will need time to get him here. Return in two hours and we will see if this is your esposo," de Silva answered.

Shady's face brightened, "Two hours?" When he nodded, yes, she continued, "Gracias, Capitan. Two hours." She all but bounced out the door.

* * *

De Silva and the desk officer walked down the darkened hall, the younger man carrying two buckets of water. The Captain unlocked the cell, took one of the buckets and tossed its contents on the unconscious prisoner. Christmas came awake instantly, bolting upright and clutching his ribs. He glared his hatred at this tormentor.

"You have a visitor," De Silva announced, watching the reaction. He turned and took the second bucket and placed it inside the cell. He dismissed his shadow, turning back to his captive.

Lee responded smoothly, "I think you're mistaken."

"She claims to be your wife," De Silva had all of Lee's attention, "and for her sake, she better be."

"What do you mean by that?" Christmas still hadn't moved from the floor.

"If this were to be some sham by the cartel to free their private contractor, I would have no choice but to kill her. So, clean yourself up as best you can and when you see her, I suggest you make me believe you have been married as long as she seems to think you have been." The cell slammed, putting an exclamation point on the threat.

Lee crawled to the bucket and used the water as best he could, all the while his brain spinning. If his wife wasn't a very seven months pregnant, he wouldn't hesitate to believe Shady was involved or that the guys would use their actual marriage as a cover. But, she would know better than to put herself and their unborn daughter at risk, right? He closed his eyes, hoping against all hope he was right. Splashing more water on his face, he laughed humorlessly - whoever this really was best be prepared to give as good as she got. Lee would be damned if he were the cause of her demise.

* * *

Shady strolled into the jail, a large burlap bag in her grasp. She greeted the Desk Officer and didn't wait long for the Captain to join them.

"Welcome back, Senora."

"Gracias, Capitan," Shady answered sincerely.

"And what have we here?" He took the bag and began to sort through it, looking up when he found her contraband.

"It's a change of clothes, blankets, and," she hesitated, "a bribe."

De Silva pulled out one of the very expensive tequila bottles, holding it up in front of his face, "A bribe, Senora?"

"Si. I was hoping you and your men might share two and leave one for my husband."

The Captain clucked his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head, "Senora, really. I should have you arrested."

Shady looked down, embarrassed, "I know, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Or perhaps my officer here should just confiscate the two bottles," he emphasized, "and let you off with a warning."

Boots winked, "A sternly worded warning, Captain. Thank you."

The Captain returned the smile, handing the liquor to the policeman and then motioned for her to follow. He led her to a door that he unlocked and held open. Shady walked through, the bag clutched tightly in her hands and waited. De Silva then led her to a second door, off to the left. Unlocking it and holding it open, Shady again walked through. The man in the room stood and locked eyes with the woman.

"Your esposo, Senora," De Silva said it as a statement but there was a false ring that had Shady on guard.

Lee couldn't believe his eyes. He stood, slowly crossing the room. Shady closed the distance quickly, dropping the bag on the table. She threw herself at her husband, the greeting so reminiscent of every other time he'd returned safely from a job. He spoke her name, gasping as Shady hugged him, the pain tempered by being in his wife's arms. Lee turned his head, eyes closed, smelling her perfume. The hell he'd suffered for three days dissipated.

De Silva watched the reunion and knew the story now had more truth then he'd originally thought. Although he wasn't convinced they weren't both working for the cartel, he knew that they truly were a couple. Satisfied, Shady heard the police captain say, "Una hora, Senora."

Not trusting her voice, she nodded her understanding. The couple then heard the door close and lock behind them. Lee's hands slid down his wife's arms, grasping her tightly. Boots looked up instantly into a face that had become clouded with rage. She tried not to flinch as the grip tightened painfully, biting into her arms like steel bands. Lee's voice was soft but venomous, "What the fuck are you doing here, Shady?" He shook her as he asked.

Shady snapped back, "Don't you dare speak to me like that." He pushed away from her, turning his back as he did. Shady wasn't offended. She knew he truly was angry that she was here and he was working to gain back his control. Boots gave him time by rifling through the bag she'd brought, pulling out the bottle of tequila. "Lee?"

At his name, Christmas turned and saw what she held. It was a genuine smile as he took the liquor, "God, woman, in spite of everything, I do love you." He unscrewed the lid, taking a long swallow. "But don't think for one minute this gets you off the hook." He noticed the bag behind her, "What else you got in there?"

"Blankets and a change of clothes," she answered, leaning on the table.

"I'll make use of them later."

"No, you'll make use of them now," she corrected. When he started to argue, Shady added, "I can already see your face, Lee. Think I don't know your body is as bad or worse?" She kept her voice level, holding out the clean shirt as she spoke.

He gave his wife a look that would melt most men. She only smiled, waggling her eyebrows. He put the bottle down with a thud, emphasizing his displeasure, and turned around to undo his shirt. Shady watched him struggle and, as he got one arm out the extent of his beating was revealed. Boots couldn't stand it any longer and asked, "May I help?"

He looked back over his shoulder, sighing, "Yeah, I think so."

Shady crossed over to him, throwing the clean shirt over her shoulder. Once he was stripped, she lightly touched the bandaged bullet wound, "Do I need to look at this?"

Lee shook his head, "No. They take great delight in letting it almost close then hitting me so it breaks and bleeds again. So, it's pretty well tended."

Shady didn't reply. She helped him ease the shirt onto both arms and then stepped in front of him to button it up, trailing her fingers lightly along his chest as she did. Lee could resist no longer, so he reached out, putting his hands on Shady's hips, pulling her up close against him; the baby bump the only thing between them. Smiling, Boots reached for his pants but he suddenly grabbed her hands, "No. That will only start something we can't finish here. I'll do it." She nodded and turned her back, handing him the pants from the table. Once he was changed, Lee gave Shady the dirty clothes. She pulled out the blankets, handing them to Lee and replaced them with the clothes. He pulled his wife down next to him on the ledge, "So what's the plan?"

"I was able to get hold of Mr. Johansen in Acapulco. He should be here sometime tomorrow. I'm hopeful he'll have the paperwork from the company that verifies your private security position with the business. Captain De Silva has been understanding but I'm afraid he'll want to visit our research site and you know how the company is."

Lee nodded, playing right along, "The equipment and your research are all proprietary. They aren't going to want to run the risk of any of it leaking." And, in a few short sentences, Christmas' smart, beautiful wife had given him their cover and plan of action. He held her hand and added, "So you've seen I'm alright. Any chance I can get you to go home? Our sons need their mother."

Shady heard the warning but countered, "Our sons need their father, too. Once I've exhausted all of the options, I'll step aside."

They both jumped at the sound of the key in the lock and De Silva put his head back in the room, "I'm sorry, Senora, time is up."

Shady nodded. Lee stood, pulling her up as he did. He stopped her with a hand on her arm, shoving her bag against her. Shady leaned against him. He lowered his head and kissed her soundly. When he broke and leaned back, Boots swallowed and nodded. Nothing else needed to be said. Shady didn't look back. She couldn't. Instead, she followed the Captain out of the cell and left the jail.

From there, Boots wandered down to the square and sat beside the small fountain. The sound of the water splashing soothed her nerves and covered her crying. The next time she checked her watch, Shady realized almost an hour had slipped by. Boots stood and surveyed the area. Once she was certain there was no one watching her, she began winding her way back to the safe house. She entered the building, got up to the floor and slipped into the apartment, only to come face to face with a Sig. Boots swallowed and waited.

Barney pointed toward the chair, "Sit your ass down."

She didn't argue nor did she speak. Shady also didn't have to wait long to see what would happen next as Toll strolled into the apartment, less than five minutes behind her. He looked at Barney then at their female Expendable, "You okay?"

She nodded but still didn't speak. Barney asked instead, "She followed?"

Toll shook his head, "She had a tail when she left the police station but he lost interest when all Shady did was just sit in the square. And, she made sure there was no one following her when she finally headed back here. Did everything right." Toll winked at Boots as he defended her.

"Okay, Hale's cooking dinner in the other apartment. We'll be over in an hour," Barney ordered. Toll nodded and left them alone. Ross wheeled around to Boots as soon as he was gone, "What part of 'straight there and straight back' did you not understand?"

Shady said her first words since returning, her voice breaking, "Jesus, Barney, they've beat him literally black and blue."

Ross walked over and sat down on the ottoman in front of her, "He's tough, Boots."

"I know, Barney, but his body." She paused, "I'm pretty sure his ribs are broken and I'm willing to bet his kidneys are bruised."

"Hmm…the beating that keeps on giving. He'll feel that every time he…"

"Yeah, I know," Shady interrupted. "Just tell me the tracking chip is working."

In the clothes that she'd provided to Lee, the team had sewn in several tracking chips – one in the collar of the shirt and a couple in the pants. These would be used to verify Christmas' location in the cell and his movements while incarcerated.

"They moved Lee as soon as you left the prison," he confirmed. "Just put him in a different cell. How did he take your appearance?"

"Not so good. I'll be bruised tomorrow," she answered rubbing her arms where he had gripped her. She blew out a breath and leaned her head back against the chair, the heat zapping every ounce of her reserves. Barney could see the stress, the tell-tale signs that she'd been sweating profusely. He patted her leg, "Go take a shower."

Shady lifted her left arm straight up, turning her head towards her underarm. She took a quick whiff and then turned back to Barney. Shrugging, she said, "I don't smell any worse than the rest of the guys."

Ross choked, "I meant to cool off. Damn it, Snow, is that the kind of attitude Christmas gets all the time?" When she nodded and smiled, Barney finished, "The man's a saint, then."

He grabbed her hands and hauled her up, pointing her towards the bathroom. Before he gave her a playful push, Barney added, "We're not leaving here without him. Understand?"

Shady left the room to do the boss' bidding but not before she answered as she had this morning, "Yes, Barney."


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning, dressed and ready, exiting the bedroom, Shady was surprised to see Gunnar and not Barney. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Jensen answered as he looked up from his coffee and paper.

"Where's Barney?"

"He spelled Toll this morning; let him sleep in." Shady sat down as the Expendable continued, "The boss has to work this trip. Since Hale was with Lee when he got caught, we can't take a chance he might be recognized. I've got to go with you and Happy Feet sticks out like a sore thumb. Only leaves Ross."

Shady nodded her understanding, "Well, you look nice."

He was dressed in khaki slacks, a white golf shirt; a suit coat was draped over a nearby chair. Someone had trimmed Gunnar's hair and it was neatly combed and styled.

"Look the part, then?"

"Certainly do," she smiled as she answered.

Jensen left the table to empty his cup in the sink, rinsing it out before he turned back around to his pregnant counterpart, "You ready?"

"Sure," but her response sounded slightly off.

"Something wrong?"

Shady shrugged, "Just waiting for the lecture."

"What makes you think I'm gonna lecture you?"

"Everyone else has. My dad before I left San Francisco; Hale before we got on the plane; and, Barney yesterday before I left. Why should you be any different?"

Gunnar shook his head, "I'm not gonna lecture you. This is not your first mission. It's not your first undercover assignment. It's certainly not your first time to be pregnant. And, as we both know, it's not the first time you've been pregnant and in a dangerous situation. I can't tell you anything you don't already know. So, I ask again, you ready?"

Shady laughed genuinely for the first time since this ordeal began, "Yes, I'm ready."

He nodded his agreement, held open the door and said as she walked by, "See you in a bit." They were ready for Phase II.

* * *

Shady strode into the jail, panting from the exertion. She saw Gunnar and De Silva talking at the young officer's desk. "I am so sorry," she said, as they turned at her entrance. "I forget how much harder it is to do things when you're big as a barrel."

"It is no problem, Senora," the Capitan said graciously.

Gunnar walked over and put his arm around her, "So good to see you again, Mrs. North."

"And you, too, Mr. Johansen." At the look he gave her, she quickly amended, "Gunnar. I'm just sorry it has to be under these circumstances."

"I'm glad I could be here to help, Shady," he used her given name in response to her acknowledgment of his.

"So shall we discuss this further in my office?" De Silva asked.

"Actually, Captain, I think you and I could get to the bottom of this. Perhaps, Shady could spend this time with Lee," Johansen suggested.

The law enforcement officer smiled, "I think that would be fine, Mr. Johansen." He pointed towards his office door, "Why don't you wait for me there while I take Mrs. North to her husband." Gunnar nodded and made his way to the back of the building. "Senora," De Silva turned back to Shady, "this way. We will have your husband brought from his cell." She followed the Captain to the door that separated the holding area from the offices. "But, before you go in, this is Officer Inez Rivera. She will need to search you." Shady cocked an eyebrow but didn't speak, "I hope you understand." The last statement was delivered in a tone that said De Silva could care less if she understood.

"Of course, Capitan," Shady smiled, obligingly following the female officer.

Lee was waiting patiently. He had been moved from his cell which meant someone was here for him. He had mixed emotions as to whether or not he wanted it to be the mother of his children. The door opened to the sound of women laughing.

"Gracias, Inez."

"De nada, Senora," the jailer closed and locked the door.

Lee didn't stand, still somewhat pissed that his wife was here, "Making new friends?" His tone was derisive.

Shady ignored the tone and answered instead, "Girlfriend is more like it." She took a seat by her husband, "She's at least buying me dinner tonight."

Christmas couldn't help but laugh, "They didn't search you yesterday?"

"That baby-faced desk clerk patted me down but he was so nervous, if I had said 'boo' he would have pissed himself. Besides, they know now that I truly am pregnant and this is not padding or a disguise. Until now, there was still doubt."

He ran a hand over the baby, "I could have told them it was all real."

"Well, instead, why don't you tell me who worked you over? Because I know the kid's too timid to do the kind of damage I saw. And, it wasn't De Silva, either."

Lee was instantly on guard as he responded, "You sound certain."

She smiled, "No bruising or abrasions on his knuckles."

"Too damned smart for your own good." She stared him down and he finally finished, "The Captain has his own special enforcer to do his dirty work."

Boots had grasped his hand in hers and now ran a finger over the rope burns on his wrist, "And you wouldn't just stand there and take it like a man, did you?"

He chuckled again, "Not really my style. Anyway, De Silva's goon has laid off since you showed up."

"Well, you do look better than you did yesterday."

"Never underestimate the curative powers of tequila."

"Just the tequila?" Shady quirked a brow.

"Yes, just the tequila. To admit to anything else would be to condone your presence here. And make no mistake, my beautiful wife; I am still very unhappy that you're here."

Shady hesitated, "I had to try something, Lee."

Her husband let her change subjects, "So you think this is going to work? That they'll believe Gunnar?"

Shady hesitated, "I don't know but what have we got to lose?"

Before he could answer, the female jailer returned to end their visit. Boots had watched the emotions play across her husband's face. He was about to say something to his wife but Inez' entrance forestalled any comments. Shady sighed as she stood. She walked past her husband only to have his arm snake out quickly and grab her. She looked up at his face, still bruised and cut from the beatings he had suffered. Christmas' hands cupped her cheeks and he leaned down, kissing her, oblivious to their audience. When he leaned back, Shady chastised, "You should have done that when I came in."

He smiled, responding quietly, "I know. It won't happen again." Lee kissed her once more. "Now, go home."

She pursed her lips, "Soon."

"Senora," the officer said again.

Shady nodded and reluctantly left her husband. She met up with the Captain and Johansen. It was De Silva who greeted her, "Senora North, the meeting with Gunnar has been most informative."

"I'm glad to hear it," Boots responded pleasantly but the hair on the back of her neck still stood.

"It will take some time to verify the contacts, however. So, if you don't mind, would you wait until tomorrow after lunch before you return?"

"Of course, Capitan. You have been more than reasonable so whatever I can do." Shady's voice and actions all showed her sincerity.

Gunnar shook hands with De Silva, "Thank you again for your time." He turned to Shady, "May I take you to your hotel, Mrs. North?"

Boots shook her head, "No, thank you, Gunnar. I think I'll take a walk in the square. Thank you again for coming so quickly. Capitan?"

And with that, she was gone. Gunnar followed behind her, haling a cab. The lead law enforcement officer watched them leave. De Silva still wasn't convinced of the gringo's innocence. While parts of the story were more than plausible, it still had a feeling of contrivance. Someone was lying. He knew it as well as he knew his name was Emilio de Silva. Problem was – he just didn't know who it was.

* * *

Shady was being followed. And, he was good. She had already been in the square for close to an hour and hadn't lost him yet. Problem was, she was getting hot, tired and, she was pretty sure, dehydrated. Boots stopped by one last fruit vendor, fanning herself with her hand, trying to get some air. She saw the man in the baseball cap out of the corner of her eye. He was holding up a camera, taking pictures of the church that anchored the corner of the square. He backed up to her.

"Can't shake him, huh?" Barney Ross' Jersey accent penetrated her brain.

She smiled in relief, "No, sir, and I really need to get out of the heat."

He jerked his head around, looking at her flushed face and the top that was soaked with sweat. "Yeah, okay, hold on just a little bit longer." He turned full body to her, slipping her a package as he did. "Be ready."

Shady opened it discreetly, removing a large scarf or babushka that she shook out. Shady then watched Barney lean over to two street urchins and hand them a wad of bills. The boys laughed gleefully, shook their heads excitedly and then began to play in the street. They ran back and forth, laughing and hollering, until they were right next to the fruit stand. With one kick, the corner of the stand collapsed and fruit rolled everywhere. The kids picked up the apples and oranges and began to throw them at each other and anyone else that was near. The owner of the stand began to yell, gesturing wildly, trying to get someone to help. Other street people were swarming to get the loose fruit, now rolling around the square. Shady slipped up beside the owner and pressed a handful of cash into his pocket. The man looked down and then back up to the young woman. He smiled broadly, shoving a bag of fruit into her arms and nodding as Shady walked away. Boots then took the shawl and wrapped it around her head. She hunched forward and a young, pregnant woman suddenly appeared to be an old abuela heading home from an afternoon of shopping.

The cops assigned to follow the gringo's wife had been able to stay with her all the time she was shopping. When the commotion around the fruit stand broke out, their attention was distracted by the two little boys and then all of the people that swarmed around trying to get free food. The next time they looked up for their target, she was gone. All they saw was an old crone, ignoring the scene, and shuffling home.

Shady couldn't hurry although she wanted to. If she rushed, she would give away her cover. The heat from the wrap around her head made it even worse. And, Boots couldn't take a chance that she might have been seen and was still being followed. It was another fifteen minutes before she made it back to the apartment.

Barney had watched Shady slip money to the owner of the fruit stand and then cover up to make her escape. He watched the square a little longer to make sure the policia didn't follow. When he was sure she was in the clear, he started back towards their safe house. Ross was already in the apartment waiting when Boots walked in. He had already briefed the guys and they were waiting as soon as she opened the door. The boss grabbed the scarf from her head while Toll grabbed the bags. Hale snatched her up, deposited her in a chair and propped up her legs, stripping her sandals from her swollen feet. Yin put a wet rag on the back of her neck while Gunnar shoved one bottle in her hand. When he started pouring another over her head, she called out, "Enough. That's enough."

"Took your sweet time, Snow," Ross chastised. "And sit there until I say it's enough."

She looked up at the group gathered around her and frowned, "I really am fine," she paused, "now."

"You shouldn't have stayed out there so long," Yin spoke.

Shady shrugged, "I would have loved to come back sooner but I couldn't shake the cops."

"How's the baby?" Gunnar asked.

"She's fine," Boots slipped in her response. She looked up, stricken, into Barney's angry face. Hale smiled as did Gunnar. Toll and Yang shared a look of total surprise.

Barney's voice was deceptively calm, "And you're fine, too, right?"

She answered quietly, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he reached across, grabbed her arm, hauling Shady to her feet and dragged her behind him across the hall into their other room. He yelled back at the rest of the team, "If any of you so much as knock on the door, I will personally beat you senseless." Shady knew she was on her own for this. Ross forced her down into the chair and stood over her, arms crossed. "Talk."

"Barney, I knew if I told you this is how you would act. My dad knew and he agreed this was the right course of action. I know…"

"What does Lee really say about your being here," Ross narrowed his gaze.

She threw herself against the seat, leaning her head back, eyes closed and blew out a breath, "He's not pleased I came nor is he completely convinced that I'm not putting both the baby and me at unnecessary risk."

"So why should I feel differently?"

The tears slipped down her cheeks from tightly closed eyes, "Barney, don't do this. We are so close to the end here. Please don't sit me down now."

He ran a hand around the back of his neck, and turned away from his female Expendable, and then laughed humorlessly, "Your husband, my friend, has talked about nothing but adding a girl to his family. Now, when the reality is this close, the only way to get him out of harm's way is to use his pregnant wife. What irony. And, what irony that you," he turned back around to Shady, "are not Expendable, to any of us."

Shady smiled, "Please, trust me, Barney. You have my word, I'll be careful. The baby comes first. Everyone has made that perfectly clear; especially after that little scene of just a few moments ago."

"And when we get to the end of this mission and you get home, we're going to have an extremely long talk about honesty and forth-rightness. Understood?" Barney tried to look fearsome but couldn't quite manage it.

Shady stood and wrapped her arms through his, "Yes, Boss, I understand," and she reached up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll call you when dinner is ready," he returned the peck on the cheek and shoved her playfully towards the shower. Once again, Shady Powell had proven they had made the right choice all those years ago. Only Barney and Lee knew she had her own Expendables tat on her right shoulder blade – a raven, wings outspread, sitting on a nest of seven eggs, representing each one of the guys. Without a doubt, she was a full-fledged member of this team who would do whatever it took to keep their group together.


	6. Chapter 6

Shady walked into the jail at half past one. The young desk cop didn't even let her announce herself before he turned around to his commanding officer. The Captain was expecting her and greeted her immediately.

"Hola, Senora, thank you for waiting to visit us until this afternoon. Your husband has been how you say in English, antsy."

"Of course, Capitan. I'm happy to help anyway that might get this situation finally resolved and my husband has never been known for his patience," Shady answered sincerely.

"I wish I had better news, Senora, but, unfortunately, it is not to be."

Shady's face blanched, "I don't understand, Sir."

"I was unable to contact your employers at their corporate office. And, Mr. Johansen made it quite clear that a visit to your research site was not an option. Since I cannot confirm your husband's association with the company or, for that fact, your employment, I have no choice." The Captain was direct.

"So what does that mean, Captain de Silva?"

"It means, Senora, that your husband will need to stand trial with the other cartel members." At her indrawn breath, the Captain continued, "I believe your story, Senora, but Senor North is too skilled; too knowledgeable in weapons, military tactics and hand-to-hand combat. A man such as that would rise to prominence quickly in the cartel. While your endeavors seem above board, I cannot help but think your husband has taken advantage of your loyalty…your love. I hope I am wrong, Mrs. North, for your sake. But, for now, he will remain here and I will have to ask that this be your last visit to see him. I am sorry, Senora."

Shady swallowed, "Very well, Captain. I understand. May I see Lee now?"

He nodded and led the way back to the holding room. Opening the door and ushering her in, the Captain informed the couple they would again have one hour. The door locked behind them.

Lee stood, leaning against the table, his arms crossed, "I've seen that look before."

"And what look is that," Shady responded petulantly.

He chuckled and stood up, crossing to take his wife in his arms, "That look that says you didn't get your way." Shady shoved at him but he only held her tighter. "So what now?"

"Plan B, I guess."

Lee shook his head and walked his wife over to the ledge against the wall, "I hate Plan B. Anything you can tell me?"

"Be careful where you sleep?" The question was said with a lightness she didn't really feel.

Shady snuggled against her husband, craving the feel of his body against hers. He obliged, pulling her tight as he spoke, "You've done everything you could, Shady. Promise me you'll go home now."

"Lee…"

"No, Boots, I want you out of here before the shooting starts."

"What makes you think there'll be shooting," she asked.

"This is us we're talking about. There's always shooting," he corrected her.

She smiled for him, "Yeah, guess you're right."

"Let the guys handle it from here." She locked eyes with him but when he spoke next it was in that tone that Boots hated the most. "Our vows were love, honor and obey, Shady Powell, and on this matter, you WILL obey me. Go home, take care of my sons, take care of yourself and get ready to bring my daughter into this world."

She nodded but didn't answer him. Christmas leaned forward and kissed her. They continued to talk about everything but the situation until the sound of the door unlocking signaled the end of their hour. Lee stood and helped Shady stand, too. She embraced him one last time, kissing him soundly and then turned her back to walk out. Lee's hands on her shoulders stopped her. He pulled her back against him, luxuriating in the feel of her body against his. Shady closed her eyes, fighting back tears as much as anything else. He whispered, "I love you, darling, whatever happens."

"I love you, too," she answered softly. He released her reluctantly, allowing her to walk out. For only the second time since this whole ordeal began, Shady cried. She cried all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

She told the guys what the Captain believed. Gunnar confirmed her story, "He's convinced Lee has been using Shady's legitimate job to cover his illegitimate work."

Shady had finally pulled herself together, "Hardest thing I've ever had to do – walk out and leave him behind."

"Now you know how he felt when he left you to go to England," Barney countered.

She glared but finished, "It was hard, Mr. Ross, because what I really wanted to do was shoot my way out with my husband behind me."

"Oh thank god," Hale spoke, "our little mercenary is still in there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She wheeled on Caesar.

It was Road who answered instead, "We were kind of afraid that having all those kids might have made you, well, soft."

She laughed, "I promise raising three sons of the infamous Lee Christmas makes one anything but soft."

Ross said, "Alright, enough." He brought the room back to order, "We know they won't move him until the government is ready to prosecute the cartel members. So, we'll get him out day after tomorrow. I'd like to spend that extra time observing the jail and the work rotations. Besides, that will give you one more good night's sleep, Shady. You'll need it to drive back to Salina Cruz and get the chopper ready as that will make for a long day."

She nodded. Barney dragged the laptop over to the table, watching the dot that indicated their captured team member was once again back in his cell, pacing like a caged cat. Boots listened to the plans the guys made for attacking the jail. While they talked, she cooked a light meal, serving them as they reviewed the blueprints one last time. She finally dozed off, stretched out on the couch. Gunnar covered her with a blanket and dimmed the lamp. The rest of the guys stretched out around the room and in the bedroom. They all turned in for the night. Very soon, they would reunite their team.

* * *

The next morning as Yin packed the Range Rover, Shady watched the blip on the computer that was her husband. Toll and Barney had left before daylight to watch the jail one last time, observing the shift changes and the activities of the surrounding buildings. Gunnar and Hale had gone to the square to do much the same thing. The four would reunite later and compare notes; finalizing their plan of attack and line of escape. Yang entered to see her staring at the screen, "You will have him back soon, Boots."

She jumped at the sound of the voice and turned guiltily, "I know, Yin. I just hate this feeling that I'm abandoning him."

Yang walked up next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, "It's the way we all felt when we left the other night. Believe me, none of us will let that happen again." He patted her back reassuringly. "Now, it's time for you to hit the road. It's a long drive and you have orders to rest before you get in the air." Shady stood up and walked to the door as Yin finished, "And if you don't follow Barney's instructions to the letter, he will tell Lee."

She smiled at Yang, giving him a hug, "And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" She giggled as she spoke.

She straightened up and Yin gave her one last round of instruction, "Be careful; we'll see you soon." Shady nodded and left.

Boots arrived in Salina Cruz shortly before eight that night. She probably would have made it sooner if she hadn't had to stop for a couple of bathroom breaks. The chopper was waiting at the private strip and the Shadow's daughter soon had it ready, having run through pre-flight checks. There was a small room off the hangar, outfitted with a single bed, bathroom and portable refrigerator. She reluctantly went to sleep, knowing she had to have some rest in order to face what was to come. She couldn't help herself - she crossed her fingers before she dozed off.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE - THANK YOU TO CAT414 AND MOVIEMUNCHER - YOUR KIND WORDS MAKE MY DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Darkwing Alpha to Lima Base; come in Lima Base," Shady called Barney from the radio in the chopper.

"This is Lima Base. Go ahead Alpha," Barney finally responded.

"About time," Shady chastised.

"Yeah, yeah. How does it look?"

"We're five by five, Boss," Shady responded.

"Good. We've still got a couple hours on our end so don't floorboard it," Barney warned.

She smiled, "No, Boss. And, besides, I've got to stop to top off the tank. Shouldn't be an issue."

"Just top off the tank? And, before you get pissy with me, it was Hale who asked." In the background, she could hear the large black man chastise the boss. Then, there was another exchange and Barney added, "He also wants to know how his clothes fit."

"Ha ha," she deadpanned, "they fit fine."

"You can't wear Christmas' clothes?"

"No, Barney, I can't," she sounded disgusted. "Even when I'm not pregnant, that damned Brit has a smaller waist than I do."

Shady heard the deep chuckle of their Leader, "Boots, take it easy. Let us handle it here. When the time comes, fly in low and fast and keep the engine running."

"Yes, Barney, I know how to fly a pickup," Shady interjected.

"Okay, but one last thing," Barney ordered, "when you land, you keep your ass in the seat. You don't do anything else but fly. Got it?"

"Yes, Barney, I got it," she responded.

Ross paused then added one more comment, "It's almost over, Boots. He's almost home."

Shady swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, "Got it, Barney. Darkwing Alpha out."

"Lima Base, out," Barney threw down the radio and unplugged it. It would be radio silence until fifteen minutes before Shady was scheduled to pick them up. And, even that would only be if the mission was scratched. If he had any say in it, that wouldn't happen.

* * *

It was three in the morning. The streets were quiet and daybreak would occur in about 45 minutes. If they worked the plan properly, Shady should be setting down in the square just as the sun crested the church steeple.

Gunnar was the first one through the jail door. They had thought about explosives but the noise would be more than they wanted and, too, they couldn't take a chance that the repercussion wouldn't hurt their team member. So, instead they decided a frontal assault was the best course of action. There were only three officers on duty. Jensen got the desk clerk, shooting him with a dart gun that would knock the young man out for two hours. Barney had made the decision that going in, they would use non-lethal force. These people hadn't done anything but their jobs. It wasn't their fault that Lee was caught up in the Captain's sweep. Yin followed taking out the other two guards, also with a tranquilizer gun. Toll moved in next, disabling the door that separated the receiving area from the holding cells. From the back of the room they heard Christmas' call, "All clear. No guards."

Barney followed quickly behind Toll who once again disabled the locks, releasing Lee from his jail, "Took you long enough."

"Complain some more and I'll leave you here," Ross countered.

Christmas smiled, "No, you won't because you wouldn't want to explain it to Shady."

That got a chuckle from the others as Barney smirked, "Yeah, fine. Then, let's get the hell out of here before they figure out you're gone." Gunnar led the way back out, pausing at the door to check for anyone they may have missed. Yang once again followed the big man's lead. Lee was the next one but his exit was halted by a hail of gunfire, driving him back into the jail. Someone had apparently figured it out.

* * *

Emilio de Silva was livid. If he could get away with just outright killing the cartel members in his cells, by all that was holy, he would. They had given him false information about a drug buy. He'd wasted almost six hours, missed out on a good night's sleep, and cost the town unnecessary overtime by using five of his best men. The team was just returning when he noticed the front door to his jail was standing wide open. He hadn't, however, noticed anyone exit yet. Maybe, they were too late. Perhaps the tip had been a diversionary tactic to empty his jail so the cartel could do what they really wanted – free their three comrades. He whistled for his team to spread out and wait before advancing. His planning was rewarded and he didn't have to wait long for the British mercenary to appear in the doorway. The Captain fired the first shot, his men followed suit, spraying the entryway with bullets. He saw North flinch and then jump back into the jail, taking cover. They had him, and whoever was with him, trapped. There was only one way out and it was through de Silva and his forces.

* * *

This was something the Expendables hadn't counted on…couldn't have planned for…that de Silva would have been on some type of late night/early morning mission that would bring him back to the jail. Barney heard the gunfire and tried to grab Lee back. Instead, he watched his second flinch and then dive into the anteroom, clutching his side. "You hit?" Barney asked to confirm his suspicions.

"Yeah," was Lee's clipped response as he along with Toll and Hale fell back to the cell area. He looked down at his shirt and the stain that was starting to spread. Cursing under his breath, he added to the leader, "What now?"

"We'll just have to use the backdoor," Ross responded.

The two drug cartel members had been watching the events play out. When they heard the gringo's comment, one heckled, "There's no fuckin' backdoor, amigo. Don't you think we would have used it by now?"

It was Toll who grinned and answered, "You just don't know what it looks like." He placed charges in the wall of Christmas' cell and, when satisfied, advised, "I'd take cover, if I were you boys." The roar was deafening as the explosives blew a hole in the backside of the jail. The demolitions expert smiled, "Instant backdoor…amigo." The smoke from the explosion and the debris made the perfect cover as the four men hurried out the back.

* * *

De Silva waited for others to appear at the entrance, expecting them to try and fight their way out with superior firepower. When no one showed, he signaled his men to advance. One of his guards had almost made the door when the gunshots rang out. Gunnar and Yang were making their rounds count. Anytime the Captain's men moved toward the front, they were immediately driven back by well-placed shots. None of the men could positively confirm from where the shooting was coming. All they knew is that they were the targets in the game and they could stay down or get lead poisoning. Suddenly, over the sound of the guns came the sound of an explosion. Soon after that, smoke began to billow out the front door of the jail. The Captain ordered his men to advance, damning the consequences. Their journey was no longer met by bullets. Once inside, de Silva could see his three remaining policemen were unconscious but alive. He made his way slowly to the cells, surprised to see the only one missing was the Brit. His other two guests were present and accounted for, covered in debris. The Captain turned and ordered, "Head to the square."

One of his underlings started to argue, "But, Capitan, why…"

He was cut off by the Captain's angry voice, "It's where the Senora has gone each day after visiting her esposo. If this is an escape, it will end there." And his men quickly left to do his bidding followed closely behind by their commanding officer.

* * *

When Gunnar and Yang heard the explosion, they knew it was their cue to leave. They stopped firing and immediately ran to the square to take positions to wait for Shady. Hale and Lee were the first one's through Toll's instant backdoor, followed by Road and Ross. Christmas was bleeding badly and he knew it. The bullet, while through and through, had done damage. Add to that the fact that he was less than one hundred percent and it was a recipe for trouble. Lee had already stumbled a couple of times and that would make him a liability for the rest of the team when it came time for evacuation. The other four had just made it to the square when they were the ones halted in their tracks by bullets. Like Jensen and Yin, it was now the Mexican policia who were firing the gunshots to keep the Expendables from advancing. Barney could slap himself for the thought but he couldn't help it. He now knew the real definition of a Mexican standoff.


	8. Chapter 8

When Shady flew into Santo Domingo Tonala, she knew immediately the situation was FUBAR. The muzzle flash of gunfire caught her eye and she could tell the group closest to the landing zone was in uniform – not black camouflage.

De Silva and his men could see the Bell 212 Huey with its military insignias, the type of transport favored by the Mexican Air Force from the nearby base at Oaxaca, flying fast and low over their position. The Captain wasn't expecting support but he knew that the drug runners in his jail were a priority. Quite frankly, no one had to notify him that the military was coming. He had Lee North and his merry band pinned down but, he suspected, if they were all as skilled as the mercenary, they wouldn't stay that way for long.

* * *

Barney could hear Lee next to him; his breathing was labored, shallow and the whole right side of his shirt was wet with blood and sweat. Behind him, Hale spoke, "Our ride?"

"Yep, just got to figure how to get over there," Ross answered.

"Go when you get the chance," Lee ordered, "Don't worry about me. They won't catch me twice."

"Hell, no," Caesar corrected, "I am not leaving you a second time. So suck it up, man. When the time comes, you will move your scrawny British butt."

Lee cocked a brow at the large black man and chuckled, "Yeah, ok." He shifted and grimaced in pain, "Might need a hand."

Hale nodded.

* * *

Shady grabbed the assault rifle and two clips and then slipped out the door on the side opposite from the chaos. She secured her flak jacket, pulled her cap down low, checked her weapon, removing the safety, took a breath and slipped around the front of the chopper. She opened fire on de Silva's men, making sure to not actually hit any of them; wanting only to drive them to cover. Boots continued to work her way toward the opening of the helo nearest the square. When the policia stopped shooting, uncertain how to respond, she yelled to the Expendables, "Move your asses!"

Gunnar and Yin came running out first, Shady providing cover fire. Jensen jumped up, grabbing Yang's hand and firing his own weapon at the same time. Now with three automatic weapons expertly holding them in place, the Captain's team was young and brave but had no real training on how to handle the situation they now faced. This team of North's was professional, skilled, military – unlike any of the cowboy tactics of the cartels he had dealt with.

Gunnar saw movement and knew it was the rest of their group. Calling out orders to Yin and Shady, they all began to cover the different locations where de Silva's men were hiding. Jensen signaled Barney and the others made their move. With Toll in front, Hale and Lee arm-in-arm, followed by their leader. As soon as Road was in the helo, he too opened fire. Shady changed clips and was continuing to lay bullets at the feet of any of the police that moved. Caesar all but bodily threw Christmas in the cabin and then grabbed for Barney.

Boots had known the minute de Silva realized it was her. He had stepped out to take aim at Lee, one last valiant effort not to let his prisoner escape. Shady had moved slightly, drawing his attention. It was enough to make the Captain lower his weapon. He cocked his head, not believing what his eyes were seeing. De Silva quickly raised his gun but Shady gave him a quick shake of the head, hoping to warn him off. She saw him shrug and take aim. Boots put the round in the Captain's shoulder. He'd live but with a scar to remind him of the couple.

"Now, Boots," she heard Gunnar yell as Barney finally made their transport. She threw her weapon and jumped straight up. The big Swede grabbed her wrist, hauling her physically into the helo. She moved faster than a woman almost eight months pregnant should be able to. She was in the pilot's seat and the chopper was up and out of the square in what seemed like seconds. They bid farewell to Santo Domingo Tonala.

* * *

They always kept medical supplies and bandages in their gear. Toll and Hale stripped Lee's shirt and worked to stem the bleeding. They had all been told of the extent of the beating their team member had received but seeing it first-hand caught them off guard. Barney stayed back, out of the way, but Christmas waved him forward, "Go to her. She'll be expecting me in the cockpit." Ross gave him a curt nod and went to deal with their female teammate.

Boots looked up when she heard footfalls and was surprised it was the leader and not her husband. She started to say something but the look on Barney's face stopped her. Instead, she asked, "How bad?"

"Bad enough."

"Where am I headed?"

"Salina Cruz. There's a small private clinic off the airstrip. We've already notified them," Barney ordered. "Just need you to fly."

Shady nodded, "That's what I do best."

* * *

Two hours later, they were touching down. Boots cut the engines and jumped from her seat only to have Barney's larger frame block her out. "Let the guys handle it, Snow."

"Barney," she started to argue only to be cut off more forcefully.

"Let them handle it."

Shady could see her husband and it frightened her. He was pale, a sheen of sweat glistened on his head and torso; and, he was still – eerily so. Hale and Gunnar lifted him onto the stretcher and the attendants from the clinic hurried off with their patient. The two Expendables following right behind. On the floor of the chopper was a pool of blood, partially dried with the edge marking where her husband had laid. Shady grabbed the back of Barney's shirt and said in a strangled voice, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Ross wheeled around and grabbed the woman, pulling her forward and into a chair. Yang had seen Barney manhandle Shady and knew there were issues. He grabbed a bottle of water and pitched it toward the team lead. Ross caught it in mid-air and knelt before Shady, "No, you're not, Snow. He's in good hands. He's safe. And, you? You have a job to do."

"I…" she started to speak and Ross cut her off again.

"Post flight, Boots. Check your ride and file your report."

She swallowed and nodded.

Barney, Yin and Toll cleaned up the chopper, packed their bags and got the rest of their weapons moved into their normal airplane. Shady finished all of her post flight instrument check, signing off on her after-action report and securing it on Barney's clipboard. The place where her husband had bled out could no longer be seen. She stepped to the edge of the Huey and Toll was there to help her down. He said, "Yang's got us a hotel room. He's bringing the car around."

"Good to know. However I'm going to the hospital," she corrected.

Ross walked up on the exchange, "You're dead on your ass, Boots. You've been up almost twelve hours straight."

Shady stood her ground, "Take me to see Lee." When the boss tried to argue, she held up her hand, "I've got to see him, Barney. I won't be able to sleep…rest…anything until I see him. Take me to the hospital. Let me check on my husband and, then, I'll do everything else you order."

He scrubbed his face in frustration. Yang had arrived during her plea. He and Road exchanged a glance and then smiled, knowing Boots would get her way. "Fine, Shady, but as soon as you get an update, your ass is out, to the hotel, and you are in the bed. Understood?"

She nodded furiously, "Understood."

* * *

They drove to the clinic and the remaining team members joined Gunnar and Hale. Before she could speak, a nurse met their group. In heavily accented English, she asked, "Are you Mrs. North?"

"Si, me nombre Shady Norte," Boots answered in flawless Spanish.

"Your husband refuses to take any pain medication or a sedative until he sees you," she answered.

Shady smiled tiredly, "Sounds about right." The nurse smiled in return and led the way to the room. Boots walked in and was, again, immediately struck by Lee's condition. His eyes were closed, an IV hooked up to his arm and a monitor keeping track of his vitals. His torso was still bare and now the bruising was even more pronounced against his pale skin. Shady could just see the top of the bandage over the edge of the sheet. She walked up next to the bed, slipping her hand in his, "This is a switch."

She hadn't even realized she'd spoken out loud until hazel eyes locked with hers, "It is, isn't it?" His grip tightened on her hand. "How are you?"

She shook her head in disbelief. Her husband had a hole in his side and he was more concerned for her, "Better than you. For once, I'm not the one who got shot."

He chuckled and then flinched, "Don't make me laugh, Boots." She leaned across him, kissed him, and rested her head against his. Lee ran a hand against his unborn baby, "Promise me you'll go get some rest? I can see the dark circles under your eyes."

"So long as you take whatever medications they want to give you," Shady bargained.

He nodded against her head, "Done." His eyes closed and she knew he was almost asleep of his own volition.

She kissed him again, saying softly, "Done." Satisfied, Shady turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She looked at Barney and said, "I'm ready."

Ross nodded and instructed the team to take Boots to the hotel. He ordered the men to get cleaned up and get some rest. They would rotate their schedules for rest, eating and keeping vigil with Christmas. Maybe another day or two, at most, and this mission would finally be over.


	9. Chapter 9

Shady fell into the bed, exhausted. Although she'd never admit it, she was running on pure adrenalin and that wasn't good for either her or the baby. She could, at least, sleep, knowing Lee was safe and almost home. Around the room, the rest of the guys had spread out to get some rest. Gunnar was in a far corner, already snoring. Yin won a round of rock-paper-scissors against Hale for the couch. Hale had to settle for a chair and ottoman. Toll had dragged the chaise from the balcony into the room and it was now next to the couch. Barney was the only one still awake. He was enjoying a cigar, glad that this nightmare of a mission was almost behind them. It was hard to believe everything that had happened and it was just now noon.

* * *

Boots glanced at her watch. She couldn't believe she'd been asleep over six hours. Her bladder and a heavy baby reminded her what she needed to do most. She made her way to the head, around a room of men still asleep. That business done, her stomach now began to growl. It shocked her to think she hadn't eaten since sometime yesterday. Boots was creeping toward the door, headed for a vending machine when a voice too close stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hale asked quietly. She would probably have hit him if he hadn't grabbed her at the same time he quizzed her.

"Geez, Caesar, you want me to drop this kid right here?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "As I recall, Gunnar knows a thing or two about deliveries." She shook her head in disgust and would have answered but her stomach did it for her. "Ahh,"Hale nodded, "me, too. Let's go find something to eat."

He led her quietly from the room. Hale checked with the desk clerk who recommended a street café a couple of doors down. They placed an order which came quickly. Enjoying the cool late afternoon/early evening of the ocean-front town, they talked quietly. Only after a bit did Boots finally ask the question the Expendable had been waiting for.

"It just dawned on me. I don't remember seeing Barney," she commented, taking a sip from the bottled water.

"That's because he wasn't there."

"So where is he?"

"The clinic called." The statement was made with little emotion as Caesar watched her reaction cautiously.

"Lee…"

"...is fine." Hale rushed on, "A couple hours after we left, his fever spiked. The doctor said between the loss of blood and the obvious trauma his body had already sustained, Lee just didn't have enough reserves to fight off an infection."

Shady put a hand on her stomach. She would not get sick. She would not cry, nor would she yell. But, if Hale didn't tell her how her husband was, she would definitely beat the shit out of him. Caesar's name, spoken menacingly, delivered her message. "They've pumped him full of antibiotics and are keeping him sedated, giving his body time to recuperate. His fever broke about a half hour before you got up."

"That's why you were already awake. Barney texted you." When he nodded, she added, "I want to go to the hospital. Now."

Caesar shook his head, "No." He grabbed her hand, continuing, "It's not a hospital. It's a clinic. And, while they're very good at what they do, it's not like being stateside. You do not need to be exposed to any kind of germs. Think about the baby. Besides, what would you do but sit there in an uncomfortable chair and worry. You can at least sit in a comfortable one in the hotel and do the exact same thing."

She glared at him. He glared back, finally making a cross-eyed face that made Boots laugh. At least she would lose gracefully, "Yeah, okay. Just don't tell the rest of the guys what a pushover I am."

He stood to clear their table, "Like any of them would believe it anyway."

They laughed and talked amiably until they got back to the room. As soon as Hale slid the key into the door, it flew open. A very angry Barney Ross stood on the other side. He bodily dragged Shady into the room with a glare at Hale, "Where the hell have you two been?"

Shady Powell Christmas had had enough, "Frankly, I was starving so Hale took me out to eat."

"You don't think it would have been a good idea to leave a message?" Barney wanted to know.

She smiled, a malicious light in her eyes, "I don't know. Do you think it would have been a good idea to let me know you were at the clinic? Especially since it's my husband that was in distress?"

The others in the room shifted uncomfortably. This was a side of Boots that very few ever saw.

Ross narrowed his gaze, "You really want to do this in front of the guys?"

"Yeah," she challenged, "I really want to do this in front of the guys."

"Fine. They called your phone but the fact you didn't even hear it ring only proves you were totally exhausted and in no condition to go to the clinic. So, I answered it. I went to the clinic because you didn't need to. Because, if you won't consider the health of your child, the rest of us will have to do it for you." Barney was blunt.

She had opened the door a crack and Ross had kicked it in the rest of the way. Totally deflated, Shady tried to bow out of the argument gracefully, "You're absolutely correct. And you can thank Hale for helping me realize all of that, as well. He also made me understand that I'm in no physical position to help my husband. Nor does it benefit Lee for me to be at the clinic. You and the others are willing to help and I need to let you do it. However," she paused.

"Here it comes," Gunnar rolled his eyes.

"However," she glared at Jensen, "none of you will be any good to Christmas if you don't take care of your own needs. There's a nice little restaurant just down the way so I suggest you guys go eat and rest up the remainder of the evening. Someone needs to be there when Lee wakes up tomorrow. So, if you'll excuse me," she turned on her heel and made a grand exit to the balcony.

Barney watched her departure, mouth open. He wheeled around to Hale who was smiling broadly. "Yeah, go eat," Hale added and then made his own grand exit, joining Shady on the balcony where she was watching the rest of the events play out.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Toll responded. He headed towards the door with Jensen right behind him. Yin gave a jaunty nod to the young woman who still had the ability to amaze and dismay their team. He slapped Barney on the back and called out to the others to wait up.

Ross gave Boots a level stare and with the utmost sincerity, responded, "I will always be there when you can't."

Shady nodded and smiled genuinely, "Yes, Barney."

Barney gave a mock salute and then went to join the rest of the team. After all, Commander Powell-Christmas had given them all an order; best not to disobey.


	10. Chapter 10

Barney and Hale had left the next morning for the clinic. Boots convinced Yang to go with her to the square. A shopping trip to pick up odds and ends for the boys in hopes it would distract them from the absence of both their parents. In addition, Shady had found a beautiful lace christening gown that would make a perfect going-home outfit for her daughter – whenever she graced them with her presence. Her appetite had come back with a vengeance and it seemed the woman wanted to eat everything in sight. She had finally cajoled Yin into joining her at one of the last stands they visited.

They were still laughing and talking when they let themselves back into the hotel room. Barney immediately grabbed Shady, putting a finger to his lips to get her to be quiet. At her quizzical look, he pointed towards the bed. There, sleeping peacefully was Lee Christmas. She tried to go to him but Ross' grip now became one of restraint. She wheeled on him with a look but he spoke quietly, "The clinic agreed he could leave if, and only if, he would come back to the hotel, take his pain medications, and sleep the rest of the day. We can leave tomorrow, if he feels up to it."

Shady's face lit the room, "Really? We could be home tomorrow?"

"Right now, the plan is for you to be in preflight at 0-800," their leader instructed.

She threw her arms around Barney, "Oh, thank you." She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Barney."

"But you leave him alone, Snow. It was a battle to get him to take the medicine. He's out and he needs to stay that way," he warned her with a tap on the nose.

Boots nodded, "I promise, Barney. I'll leave him alone." She glanced longingly over her shoulder at the love of her life but she wouldn't disobey these orders if it got them home.

Satisfied with her sincerity, he added, "The rest of us are going to get out for a while. Eat, probably drink. Give him peace and quiet in the room. You want anything?"

Yin spoke softly, "She's eat one of everything in the market. She's fine."

She glared playfully but didn't correct him. Barney patted her shoulder, "Call if you need anything." The guys began to file out, each one giving her a hug or teasing pat or shove. Ross smiled as he watched Shady tread lightly towards Lee. Gunnar had moved the chair and ottoman close to the bed so she'd have a comfortable seat for her vigil. Toll had grabbed her book from her go-bag and dropped it in the seat. She was all set. Shady didn't even hear the door close as she snuggled down, content that her husband was here and they were one step closer to the end of this ordeal.

* * *

Boots came awake with a start. The room was dark and the sounds of snoring men could be heard around her. She glanced to her right at the form of the most important of all of those men, still sleeping and, it seemed, at ease in the bed. She grabbed at her back, stiff from falling asleep in the chair. This little girl rode low and put pressure on Shady's bladder unlike any of her other three pregnancies. She felt like she'd spent most of these last seven, soon to be eight months, in the bathroom. As she made her way, all she could think was bless these men – they had left her a clear path so she didn't have to step over bodies. She couldn't be assured accidents wouldn't happen.

These were all military men. The moment she had stood and moved, all of the Expendables had either seen or sensed it. In addition, there wasn't a one of them that still wasn't concerned that the extra exertion of this mission had put undue stress on Shady's pregnancy. So, it seemed, they were always on alert to her every move for that reason, too. While none of them moved or gave any indication that they were awake, they all listened for her return. Those closest to the bed watched her for any signs of duress.

When she did return, Boots paused at the corner of the bed. She glanced at the chair and then at the empty space in the bed next to Lee. She didn't want to disobey Barney by bothering her husband but she just couldn't bring herself to finish the night sleeping in the chair. Her decision made, she tiptoed to the opposite side of the bed and lowered herself down.

Lee had been watching her the whole time. He found it funny that his usually astute wife hadn't sensed his observation. He smiled as he watched her debate her sleeping arrangements and then try to move stealthily to the bed and drop down. Christmas let her get seated before he reached up, grabbed her shirt and dragged her down next to him, pinning her body with his torso and legs, right arm draped across her. If the guys weren't awake, the squeak she omitted did the trick.

"Lee Christmas," she hissed, "are you insane?"

"About damn time you made your way to my bed, woman," he finished his sentence with a kiss.

"I didn't want to wake you," she made her excuses.

He caressed her swollen belly, rubbing his leg against hers as he did and teased, "My God, Shady, this one's riding so much lower on you than the boys. You sneeze hard enough you won't have to worry about a hospital."

"Ha ha, very freaking funny," but there was no humor in her response. Around the room, the guys tried to cover their own snickers.

Normally, when he had his wife in bed like this, she was immediately responsive. Shady would touch or caress Lee or, at the very least, wiggle herself against him to the point he couldn't move for her body. But, Boots had not made any effort to return Lee's affection and, if he admitted it, she had only half-heartedly returned his kiss. His voice took on a quietly serious edge as he asked, "What's going on, darlin'?"

She sighed softly and spoke, "You know how much I love being the mother of your sons."

"I do even if you are paying for many of my youthful larks and mischief," he answered.

"And nothing makes me happier than to know I'm pregnant with your daughter."

"Yes, although I seem to remember a threat that you would unman me if I got you pregnant a fifth time." He nuzzled her neck as he added, playfully, "Which, by the way, you read way too many Victorian romance novels."

"Christmas," she snapped.

"Yes, darling," he was immediately contrite.

"Don't 'darling' me. I'm trying to tell you, you big oaf, I like my life just the way it is…with you in it. And I came dangerously close to losing that." Her voice hitched, "To losing you."

"I know, Shady," Lee answered quietly.

"You scared me, Lee Christmas."

"I know, darling, I'm sorry," he responded sincerely, wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb as he caressed her face.

She slugged his shoulder, "Don't ever fucking do it again. You understand me?"

"Yes, darling, you have my word," he grabbed her tightly, kissing her as he added, "And, you know, Shady Powell, you always say the sweetest things."

When he broke the kiss, he heard Shady groan and felt her bury her face against him, "Oh, hell. I forgot we're not alone."

Christmas laughed aloud and the sounds of the other men joining in filled the room, "I wondered when you'd remember being with all the guys like this is like a scene from _The Waltons_. You're slipping."

"Yes, darling. I'm sorry, darling," Barney mimicked.

Lee leaned back on the bed, calling out towards their leader, "Ross, you cold, heartless bastard, you got something you want to add?"

"Yeah," he answered immediately, "My pilot's supposed to be on the flight line at eight a.m. so unless she's ready to go right now, I suggest you let her get some sleep."

Lee leaned back over his wife, "That right, darling?" She nodded but didn't say anything else. "Alright, then, Barney. Lights out." And, now, she wrapped her body around her husband's, snuggling in tightly for a good night's sleep, at last.

From somewhere across the room, Gunnar called out, "Night, Pa."

"Night, Ma," Toll responded.

Hale got in on the action, "Night, John Boy."

But the room burst into laughter again when a disgruntled Yang asked, "Who the hell is John Boy?"


	11. Chapter 11

Lee Christmas was a wealthy man. At least, that's how he felt as he rested on the sofa in his home that was, at last, peaceful. He was almost 100% after his ordeal in Tonala. Shady had been most genial; at his beck and call during most of his recovery. Since his return, Lee had enjoyed hanging out at home and immersing himself fully as Dad (or as Ian was still calling him, Da.) Not that he didn't normally help out with the kids but while recuperating, he'd been able to do even more, or so it felt. Lee let Shady sleep in several mornings while he made breakfast, got them dressed and took them to the nearby park to play. He loved the opportunities to rough house, until Lee and the two older boys broke a lamp and Commander Powell put them all in time-out! Smiling, he thought about how Boots cared for her sons. She was funny; infinitely patient with Ian and his incessant questions. With T.J., she praised him for the example he provided to the younger ones, doing his chores, brushing his teeth, picking up. And, Lee knew, she slipped him extra treats on occasion for that leadership. With Rory, it was easy. If there was ever a momma's boy, it was that one. His little face lit up the minute she entered, pudgy hands reaching out to be picked up. When Shady obliged, he snuggled in close, burying his head in her shoulder. Lee couldn't blame him…that was something he liked to do, too, when cuddling with his wife.

Tonight, Christmas had bathed the boys, dressed them for bed and put each one of them down to sleep. Shady was cleaning up in the kitchen and doing laundry. Lee checked his watch again now that the house was quiet. He hated what was about to happen but his stubborn, willful little wife needed a reminder and he and Barney were going to deliver it. He called out when he heard her rattling dishes in the cupboard, "Shady?"

She stuck her head around, "Yeah?"

"Barney's coming over."

She cocked an eyebrow, "OK. Why?"

He craned his neck, forcing his head backwards, "Since when does Barney need a reason?"

Shady stared down her husband and then shrugged, "Guess he doesn't." And she returned to the kitchen, now on full alert. Christmas was being evasive…never a good sign.

She heard the front door open and close and the two men greet each other. She grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator and carried them into the living room, ever the good hostess. Barney smiled as she walked in, taking the beer, "How are you feeling?"

"Fat," she said simply and passed the other bottle to Lee.

He grabbed her wrist as she did, "Don't run off."

She glared down at him, "Figured you guys have things to talk about that don't concern me. I'll just turn in for the night."

But Lee wouldn't let her go, "I'd rather you stay."

"Me, too," Barney added with a meaningful glare.

She tried to jerk her hand back as she responded, "Yeah, I'd rather not."

Christmas didn't give her a choice, tugging her down next to him and pinning her with his arms around her, "Fine. Consider it an order, rather than a request. You do know what those are, right? Orders? Since I hear that while you were in Mexico you were selective about which ones you obeyed and which ones you didn't."

"Are we really going to have this talk?" Shady asked incredulously.

Ross nodded, "I told you we were. I promised your dad that I'd take care of you. Make sure nothing happened to you or the baby and yet, at every turn, you made that damn near impossible."

"I understand why you came, Shady. If the situation were reversed, I'd move heaven and earth to get to you. But," she started to interrupt but Lee put two fingers across her lips and continued, "but that doesn't mean I was happy with your appearance."

"I'm the first to admit, Snow, you were an asset to the operation. You got us intel, bought us time, came up with a solid backstory. Hell, if de Silva hadn't made that midnight run of his, we'd have got out and never fired a shot," Barney added.

She grabbed Lee's wrist, pulling his restraining hand from her mouth, "So let me get this straight, I basically do all the right things, including saving the sorry lot of you and I'm the one getting my ass chewed?"

"The team works because we all understand things like discipline and the chain of command. We understand that orders are given for a reason, Boots." Barney ran a hand along his neck as he continued, "I told you in Tonala, we may call ourselves expendable but, in no way, do you fit that description."

Shady shook her head, frowning at Lee then Barney, "Now, let me tell you guys a few things. Barney Ross, you knew what you were getting ten years ago when you asked me to join this team. You knew I was stubborn, headstrong, arrogant to a fault and had a tendency to do things my own way. It was spelled out in great detail in my personnel files."

"So?" Ross challenged.

"So, don't expect me to be the kind that mellows with age," she pushed up off the couch, her temper getting worked up, "And, another thing – you guys, you're my family; closer to me than even my own father, sometimes. The brothers I always dreamed of as an only child." Then she turned to Christmas where he sat on the couch watching her, "And don't even get me started on you." Hands on her hips, she glared, "You, Lee Christmas, are my heart and soul. I love you. Do you get that?" She encompassed them both, "I love each and every one of you and, if you don't understand by now that I protect what's mine, then you, by god, never will."

Barney chuckled, looking over to his number two who sat on the couch with the goofiest, I'm-in-love face he'd ever seen, "Well, that sure as hell didn't go as planned."

Christmas stood up and walked over to Shady, towering over her. He put his arms around her, drawing her close. She looked up into his face and in that no-nonsense tone that she knew meant business Lee said, "If you ever disobey a direct order from a superior officer again, Shady Powell, it will be the last mission you ever participate in with this group. Are we clear?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and responded quietly, sincerely, "Crystal, sir."

"Good. The guys love you and want nothing but the best for you…for us," Lee's tone was also quiet as he added, "And they know how you feel about them. And," he leaned down planting a firm kiss on soft lips, "I love you, too."

Shady started to speak but grimaced in pain instead, grabbing handfuls of Lee's shirt, "Shit."

"Aw, hell, I know that look," Lee chuckled, glancing over her head at Barney, "Guess it's a good thing you're here."

"What's wrong?" Barney asked, standing up.

"Think I'm meeting my daughter tonight," Lee explained as Shady cursed a second time. "Stay with the boys and call the Colonel. I'll let you know as soon as the baby's born." In one easy motion, Christmas swept his wife into his arms and carried her to the truck.


	12. Chapter 12

Shady was lying on her side, feet curled up under her, in the middle of the hospital bed. Sitting next to her, at the foot, was Lee Christmas holding his daughter. She watched as her husband counted fingers and toes for what seemed like the one hundredth time. Finally, in a quiet voice tinged with awe, Lee said, "She's perfect, Boots."

"Glad you approve," Shady answered arrogantly, a smile lighting her face.

Christmas stood up and returned his daughter to the nearby bassinette. Handling her as if she were pure gold, Shady shook her head. He didn't stand a chance. The minute that little girl realized what a hold she would have on her father, he would dance a merry tune. When he returned to the bed and dropped back down, the pride on his face filled Shady's heart to near bursting. He took her hand and asked, "Ready for me to name her?"

"Nope," Shady answered, "I'm naming this one."

In shock, he replied, "Not bloody likely. Last time I let you do that, my son wound up with the unfortunate middle name of Jensen."

"Stop it," she swatted at him like the particular son he referenced. "That was the right thing to do and you know it."

Lee made a particularly sour face but responded, "Fine. But, I get final approval. If I don't like it, I'm changing it."

Shady smiled, "Done."

"So, out with it."

"Well, I like the names you've chosen for our other two; names that reflect your Saxony heritage."

"You and those damned romance books."

"Christmas," she warned. He smiled arrogantly and she continued, "So, with that in mind, how do you feel about Moira?"

"I approve. Actually, it's the one I was leaning towards."

She returned his smile, "I know. I found your scratch pad on the desk."

Lee pinched her bottom, "Cheeky woman." She slapped at his hand as he added, "So you know the middle name, too, then."

"Yeah, that's the part I don't like."

"Why?" He said, "I wanted to name her for you – Moira Powell."

Boots shook her head, "I know and I appreciate it but I think there's a better name." When he gave her a look, she shifted on the bed and continued. "I want her named for you. I want it to be Moira Lee Christmas."

"Boots, I don't know," he hesitated.

Shady explained, "Fact of the matter is, she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

He laughed arrogantly, "You got that right."

She slapped at him again, "Christmas, you know what I mean. You're the one who convinced me to try one more time for a little girl." He nodded as she went on, "And, she's already completed her first mission and that was to rescue you." Lee glanced toward the little form bundled in pink, "Besides, she's already got you wrapped around her little finger. Might as well make it complete capitulation."

Her husband narrowed his gaze at his wife but she knew she'd already won the battle. "You don't think something else is more appropriate," he wanted to know.

"No, love, I don't." Shady yawned, suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue, "She's yours and she should have your name."

Lee stood up again, pacing over towards the baby's makeshift crib. He looked down, expecting to see a sleeping child but was met, instead, by dark eyes searching for the sounds she could hear. Christmas picked her up again and pulled her in close, "Hello, Moira Lee. Your mum over there thinks that's a fitting name for you. What say you, my little one?"

And she immediately snuffled up against her father as if in answer. Lee turned back to his wife to make a comment but saw, instead, that Shady was sound asleep, finally succumbing to the fatigue from several hours of labor. Lee walked over to the recliner that was set up in the room and, cradling the baby in his arms, angled her towards Shady, "That woman? That's your mum. She's one of the most beautiful, courageous, intelligent, strong women I know. If you want someone to be like…someone to model your life after, look no further than her. If you can become half the person she is, you will be a successful young lady." Lee kicked the chair back and rested Moira on his chest. Getting comfortable for the night, he closed his eyes and added, "And if she were awake she'd say…Lee Christmas, you always say the sweetest things."

If Lee had been watching, he would have seen the smile that lit up Shady's face as he spoke. And, if he'd been watching, he would have seen her pantomime the very words he attributed to her. But Boots, like the men she worked with, was former military. She knew how not to give away her position. She also didn't have that tattoo just for show. Because, at the end of the day, after all was said and done, one undisputable fact still remained - Shady Powell was an Expendable.


End file.
